Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Generally, symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
Secondary or bonus games are also well known in gaming machines. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Secondary or bonus games are generally activated or triggered upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on the payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine may trigger the secondary bonus game. When a secondary or bonus game is triggered, the gaming machines generally indicate this trigger to the player through one or more visual and/or audio output devices, such as the reels, lights, speakers, video screens, etc. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence or triggering of a secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be). In other words, obtaining a bonus award is part of the enjoyment and excitement for players of gaming machines.
Certain secondary or bonus games are activated automatically. Other secondary or bonus games require player activation. Once activated, certain secondary or bonus games play to the end or final bonus award automatically. Other secondary or bonus games require at least some level of player interaction which may vary. In certain secondary or bonus games, the player may need to pick selections. In some secondary or bonus games, the player is required to make one or more decisions, such as whether to risk one amount for a higher amount. From the triggering of these secondary or bonus games to the end of these secondary or bonus games, the player is generally provided indications, instructions and information about the play of these secondary or bonus games. These indications, instructions and information inform the player of how and why the player is obtaining or has obtained any award(s) in the secondary or bonus game. Gaming machines often include a display device, such as one or more reels, wheels, dice, video display screens, to display how and why the player is obtaining the secondary or bonus award.
Certain awards are also available to multiple gaming machines or groups of gaming machines. These awards are sometimes displayed on a single display for multiple gaming machines. For instance, progressive awards associated with gaming machines are also known. A progressive award is an award amount which includes an initial amount funded by a casino and an additional amount funded through a portion of each wager made on the progressive award associated gaming machine. For example, 1% of each wager on the primary game of the gaming machine may be allocated to the progressive award or progressive award fund. Individual progressive slot machines have a self-contained jackpot, wherein the jackpot grows with every play. A linked progressive gaming system includes two or more slot machines connected to a common jackpot, each of which individually contribute to the jackpot.
The progressive award grows in value as more players play the gaming machine and more portions of the players' wagers are allocated to the progressive award. The jackpots can reach sizeable amounts such as $1 million or much higher amounts before a player hits or wins the jackpot. Such sizeable jackpots are very attractive to players. As the jackpot grows, so does the overall expected payout percentage of the game. When a player obtains a winning symbol or symbol combination which results in the progressive award, the accumulated progressive award is provided to the player. After the progressive award is provided to the player, the amount of the next progressive award is reset to the initial value and a portion of each subsequent wager is allocated to the next progressive award as described above.
The multiple gaming machines which may win a progressive award may be in the same bank of machines, in the same casino, in the same gaming establishment (usually through a local area network (“LAN”)), in two or more different casinos or in two or more different gaming establishments (usually through a wide area network (“VVAN”)). Such progressive awards are sometimes called local area progressives (“LAP”) and wide area progressives (“WAP”), respectively.
Regardless of the type of progressive, known gaming machines typically require the player to play the maximum bet to be eligible to win the progressive jackpot. Even on a single payline dollar machine, the maximum bet can be $5 (max bet on many slot machines is 5 credits per payline). Many players who are not willing to wager the required amount, or not consistently willing to wager such an amount, are thus excluded from having an opportunity to win the progressive jackpot and enjoy its associated payout increase. A known progressive slot machine that requires a max bet to enable the player to win a jackpot is the Megabucks® gaming machine distributed by IGT, the assignee of the present application.
Another known progressive slot machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,820 (hereafter “the '820 patent”), which issued on Aug. 4, 1998, which is also assigned to IGT. The '820 patent discloses a jackpot which can be preset to an amount more than any other progressive award of the associated game. In one embodiment, the top award jackpot is a progressive value that increases as a function of each coin deposited in the machine. The '820 patent discloses a gaming machine, that in one embodiment, enables the player to win the progressive jackpot by successfully entering a bonus game and successfully playing the bonus game.
The '820 patent also describes a secondary progressive game, wherein the player obtains letters of a phrase or pieces of a puzzle by randomly generating letter or puzzle piece outcomes. As the player accumulates letters or pieces, the game accumulates a bonus value. If the player completes the phrase or puzzle, the game enables the player to play a second bonus game. In the secondary bonus game, the game designates the number of picks that the player has from a progressive award pool based on the bonus value, e.g., one pick if the bonus value is less than 2000 credits, two picks if the bonus value is between 2000 and 2999, etc.
The jackpot progressive enables multiple players to build a potential award as game play continues. Players enjoy progressive award building games because they add variety to the gaming experience and for the potential to win a large or unexpected award.
As described above, individual games such as slot machines have been linked via progressive play through collective wager contributions and pool building. The bonus or secondary game has also served as a linking device, allowing the base game to be played individually, while linking the base game to the progressive pool. These known games have been highly successful for at least the reasons described above. Bingo and keno are two other examples of games that have outcome displays with multiple potential outcomes. In those games, the same random outcome is generated and displayed to each of the participating players. Those games are fun and exciting, in part, because two or more players such as friends, related players or unrelated players can play the same game at the same time. Keno and Bingo can be considered linked because a single result is shared by multiple players. A need exists however to improve the nature of sharing between multiple individually played gaming machines.